A traveler may experience frustration when attempting to watch their favorite national television network provider on the television in their hotel room because their hotel may use a different numbering system for television channels than the traveler is accustomed to using at home. Even if the traveler temporarily changes the television channel to their favorite network provider, if the favorite network provider is transmitting a commercial or something that the traveler does not recognize when the favorite network provider is selected, the traveler may not realize that the favorite network provider is selected and continue searching from one channel to the next. The traveler may feel that a significant amount of time is wasted changing from one channel to the next channel before eventually locating the favorite network provider. The traveler may also have a similar experience when attempting to tune the radio in a rental car to a favorite national radio station.